1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to socket apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable socket apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit selective deflection of individual or a plurality of sleeves to accommodate fasteners of various types introduced into the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable socket apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art but heretofore have been of a cumbersome or awkward construction discouraging their use. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,875 to Hurst, et al. wherein a socket structure includes sleeve members and the sleeves are maintained in alignment relative to one another by radial projecting fingers directed through the side wall of the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,094 to Macaror sets forth a multiple socket wrench structure including a stepped-sleeve structure arranged for accommodating various size fasteners directed therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,203 to Cudd sets forth a wrench structure wherein various flats or flanges are introduced into opposing sides of the wrench to provide for accommodate of various size fasteners.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable socket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.